Everything and Everyone, Completely Happy!
by Nate River is Still Alive
Summary: Namaku Alois Trancy. Aku membuat kontrak dengan seorang kumoshitsuji. Hoheotararuna, ronderotareru. Apa yang kuminta darinya? Yaitu yang tidak pernah kumiliki lagi sejak kehilangan Luca. Alois Tribute. First Kuroshitsuji songfic. Enjoy reading.


**EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE, COMPLETELY HAPPY!**

**A KUROSHITSUJI FANFIC, ALOIS TRANCY SPECIAL TRIBUTE**

**BY NATE RIVER IS STILL ALIVE**

**KUROSHITSUJI © YANA TOBOSO**

**THE SLIGHTLY CHIPPED FULL MOON © YUCCA**

_Italic_ = Song

**Warning:** Semuanya full tentang perjalanan hidup Alois Trancy. All Alois POV. Tidak suka Alois? Tidak baca juga tidak apa-apa…

**Summary:** Namaku Alois Trancy. Aku membuat kontrak dengan seorang kumoshitsuji. Hoheotararuna, ronderotareru. Apa yang kuminta darinya? Yaitu yang tidak pernah kumiliki lagi sejak kehilangan Luca. Alois Tribute. First Kuroshitsuji songfic. Enjoy reading.

* * *

Kedua orang tuaku dibunuh ketika aku masih kecil. Setelah itu aku dipaksa bekerja bagaikan budak di sebuah desa sampai-sampai aku tak diijinkan keluar dari rumah setapak pun. Tapi aku punya teman, dia bernasib sama denganku dan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri. Di sisi lain, penduduk desa itu memperlakukan aku dan adikku seperti binatang menjijikkan yang tak pantas hidup. Aku sangat membenci mereka! Aku ingin mereka semua mati saja! Dan hal itu terjadi! Di suatu malam yang tak istimewa, semua penduduk desa itu mati dan desa terbakar habis! Awalnya aku sangat senang, tak ada lagi yang bisa menyakiti kami berdua, tapi aku kemudian sadar, Luca, adikku tak ada di sampingku. Kutemukan dia tergeletak di tanah yang agak jauh dari mayat-mayat para penduduk. Aku tak menyimpan rasa curiga sedikitpun, aku tak tahu kalau ternyata dia pun bernasib sama seperti para penduduk yang kubenci itu.

Aku sudah lupa bagaimana perasaanku ketika melihat mayat adikku, aku sudah lupa berapa lama aku ada di desa terkutuk itu. Yang aku ingat adalah setelah itu aku dibawa kemari, Mansion Trancy, dengan kereta kuda lapuk. Aku dan beberapa anak lainnya dijadikan tempat pemuasan nafsu kakek tua itu. Kakek tua itu memakan kita hingga tetes darah terakhir, tanpa sisa, the Queen's Spider.

"Peri itu ada," seorang yang bernasib sama sepertiku berkata pada temannya, "Kudengar kalau kita membuat kontrak dengan mereka, mereka akan mengabulkan keinginan kita."

"Sudahlah! Mereka bilang kita akan habis dimakan kakek tua itu."

"Tapi…"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Carilah jaring laba-laba yang terselimuti oleh embun pagi. Tutupilah wajahmu dengan jaring itu. Lalu…

"Hoheotararuna, ronderotareru."

"Hoheotararuna, ronderotareru."

Dia datang. Menjeratku dalam jaringnya. Dan…

"Apa keinginanmu?"

"Aku ingin…"

* * *

Akhirnya kakek tua menjijikkan itu mati. Sekarang akulah pewaris nama Trancy. Alois Trancy. Dengan seorang Kumoshitsuji* disampingku, Claude Faustus.

_

* * *

_

_The full moon slightly chipped_

_That's so me_

_So please_

_Save me and hold me tight_

_Just make me all right_

_Under the dark clouds_

_Wingless swans in my soul_

_From the fortress, a pessimist_

Aku bukan ingin dilayani dengan sempurna olehmu dan pengikut-pengikutmu. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian begitu patuh padaku. Jangan katakan 'Yes, your Highness' dengan pandangan dingin itu. Marahlah kalau aku bersikap kasar padamu. Tertawalah kalau aku senang.

"Kalian iblis-iblis tidak berguna!"

"Yes, your Highness."

"Jangan katakan itu!"

Luca…

"Yes, your Highness."

Luca, aku rindu padamu. Kalimat patuh Claude membuatku ingat padamu.

* * *

"Desamu, Arachnohill, dibakar oleh Sebastian Michaelis atas perintah majikannya. Jiwa majikannya sekarang ada di dalam perutnya. Dan majikannya kali ini adalah Ciel Phantomhive, tampaknya dia punya perasaan lebih terhadap jiwa majikannya."

"Sudah kuputuskan. Claude! Bawa Ciel Phantomhive padaku! Dengan begitu, Sebastian akan menderita hingga akhir hidupnya!"

"Yes, your Highness."

Aku benci pada orang-orang desa itu, aku senang mereka mati, tapi aku tak ingin Luca termasuk di dalamnya. Aku bersumpah akan menghujamkan ujung tombak penderitaan hingga menembus tulang kepada orang yang membakar desaku, membunuh adikku.

Sebastian, jiwa Ciel-mu yang berharga akan jadi milikku dan kau akan mati perlahan-lahan.

_My howl in the night,_

_To the isolated star_

_Don't drive me crazy_

_Everything seems too far_

_The sky so deep_

_Spread endlessly_

_How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?_

* * *

Claude, seorang butler akan melakukan apapun demi majikannya, bukan? Kalau begitu berilah aku cinta. Katakan kalau kau benar-benar menginginkanku. Katakan kalau kau ingin melahap jiwaku yang lezat. Tataplah aku dengan tatapan yang kau berikan padaku saat kita pertama kali menetapkan kontrak. Jangan berikan tatapan itu pada Ciel Phantomhive. Jangan berikan senyummu pada Ciel Phantomhive.

"Hoheotararuna, ronderotareru."

Kamulah yang menjerat hatiku pada jaringmu. Katamu aku boleh memohon apa saja. Maka aku memohon cintamu. Aku tak butuh bantuanmu untuk membalaskan dendamku, aku tak perlu menghilangkan nyawa orang lain. Mereka sudah mati. Aku hanya ingin ada yang memberi bumbu pada jiwaku setelah kehilangan jiwa yang penting bagiku. Orang tuaku, adikku, Luca. Aku tidak tahu harus meminta cinta pada siapa dan mencintai siapa.

"Hoheotararuna, ronderotareru."

Peri itu ada dan mereka akan mengabulkan permintaan kita jika kita membuat kontrak, kan?

"Kalau kau sudah memutuskan keinginanmu, kita bisa membuat kontrak."

"Tunggu! Apakah kau peri?"

"Aku adalah iblis."

Haha, lucu, kau bukan peri, Claude. Kau iblis. Mungkin aku mengucapkan mantra yang salah. Aku pun salah jika memintamu mengabulkan keinginanku, meminta cinta darimu.

Mungkin ini salahku, mengadakan pesta dansa pribadi dengan Ciel Phantomhive. Kau menyadari betapa beruntungnya Sebastian memiliki jiwa yang lezat. Aku tahu tatapanmu saat itu ingin memiliki kelezatan yang lebih dari pada jiwaku. Kau ingin menghancurkan kontrak ini. Senyum yang tak pernah kau sunggingkan padaku, akhirnya kau perlihatkan untuk menutupi kebohonganmu.

Karena itu kau membunuhku, Claude. Katamu jiwa yang memohon cinta pada _butler_-nya hanyalah jiwa rendahan yang tak akan membangkitkan selera makanmu. Karena itulah kau, Claude, mencoba merebut jiwa Ciel Phantomhive dari Sebastian Michaelis. Bukan atas perintahku.

_

* * *

_

_The full moon slightly chipped_

_Uncertain_

_Oh please_

_Save me and let me smile_

_Just make me all right_

_Over the bed of trees_

_My heart spins around_

Di labirin mawar milikku, Alois Trancy, yang bekerja berdasarkan suasana hatiku, akhirnya aku tahu yang sebenarnya. Semuanya.

"Pertanyaan: Mengapa Claude membunuh Alois Trancy?"

"Aku membunuhnya sebagai alat agar aku bisa mendapatkan jiwa Ciel Phantomhive."

Kenapa? Kenapa Claude? Padahal kau tahu cara kerja labirin ini. Tapi kenapa jawabanmu…

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Ciel! Kenapa kau berontak? Tidakkah kau puas? Tidakkah kau senang? Bahkan Claude pun ingin menyelamatkanmu. Lucu, bukan? Kenapa kau tak nikmati saja?

"Jangan menangis."

"Lepaskan!"

"Jangan menangis, kau akan selalu jadi yang terbaik, Onii."

Onii… Hannah, kenapa kau memanggilku 'Kakak'?

* * *

"Pertanyaan: Mengapa Luca membuat kontrak dengan Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Hm, pertanyaan rendahan. Premisnya pun salah. Yang benar adalah, Luca membuat kontrak dengan Hannah Annafellows."

Kau menipuku, Claude. Kau membuatku membenci orang yang salah. Semua ini hanya demi mendapatkan Ciel Phanthomhive. Agar aku meminta hal yang kau inginkan.

Dan Luca… Luca membuat kontrak dengan Hannah… Dan menghabisi seluruh penduduk desa… Demi aku… Dengan jiwanya sebagai bayarannya… Benarkah?

"Hannah? Apa maksudnya? Luca membuat kontrak denganmu? "

"Aku selalu ingin mengabulkan keinginanmu. Luca, yang tertidur dalam diriku, pun menginginkan itu. Luca berbeda dengan jiwa-jiwa lain yang pernah kulahap. Dia selalu memikirkan kakaknya. Ketika aku menumbuhkan perasaan untuknya, aku merasa sayang padanya. Dan dialah jiwa pertama yang berterima kasih pada iblis yang akan memakannya."

"Hannah…"

"Kau mengingatkanku pada Luca. Meskipun kau benci padaku, bisa selalu ada di sampingmu saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Aku mencintai Luca, dan aku pun mencintai Danna-sama, Jim Macken. Danna-sama, bukan, Onii, buatlah kontrak lagi denganku dan temuilah Luca di dalam diriku. Ini keinginan kami berdua, Luca dan aku."

Benarkah? Benarkah ini? Benarkah aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Luca?

Hahaha! Aku sudah tak butuh kau lagi, Claude. Kalian semua tidak mencintaiku. Yang mencintaiku hanya Luca dan Hannah. Tapi itu cukup. Aku tak akan kesepian lagi.

Luca… Hannah… Aku merasakannya… Cinta yang begitu hangat… Nyaman sekali… Rasanya ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan cinta. Aku ingin terus begini selamanya. Dengan kontrak yang kubuat dengan Hannah. Permintaanku akan dikabulkan dan aku akan bertemu Luca dalam diri Hannah. Senangnya…

_My howl in the dawn_

_To the isolated star_

_I dare to forgive you_

_Everything seems too far_

_But care for me tenderly_

_How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?_

_

* * *

_

Claude, kau mati dalam duel formal dengan Sebastian, atas permohonan yang kubuat dengan Hannah. Tapi kau… Kau mengakuiku… Aku sangat senang. Aku senang sekali. Cintailah aku dan kita akan bahagia bersama. Kau, aku, Luca, dan Hannah…

"Luca, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."

"Onii!"

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan terus bersama. Ada Hannah dan Claude juga!"

"Ya! Kita tak akan kesepian lagi!"

"Ya, kita tak akan kesepian. Semuanya bahagia!"

**SHIAWASE WA OWARANAI**

**(KEBAHAGIAAN TAK AKAN BERAKHIR)**

**DEMO KONO SUTOORI WA OWARI**

**(TAPI CERITA INI HARUS BERAKHIR)**

**Special Thanks to Oh-chan is Nanda (yang meriksa misstypo, jadi kalo masih ada typo salahin dia XP)**

Ket: *Kumoshitsuji = Butler laba-laba

Minna-sama, saia author lama yg sudah meng-hiatus sangaaat lama. Saia coba bikin fic di fandom Kuroshitsuji, mengungsi dari fandom Naruto :PP

Saia pingin meramaikan fandom ini. Jadi tolong kritik songfic pertama saia di fandom ini ya m(_._)m

Salam manis,

Nate.


End file.
